


【日狛】自由時間

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】自由時間

時間：沙灘收到禮物後（第一次自由時間後）

※我只想問第二次怎麼找都找不著狛枝人正常嗎？接下來就掃地也找不了他……

唇瓣相觸的瞬間。

陌生的感覺傳遞而來，對方的溫熱、鼻息輕輕吹拂著，小島的海風挾帶著黏膩的水氣。

-

狛枝的記憶告訴他，這時間在沙灘上會有好事發生。

只是太陽真的不是一般的毒辣。

縮著身體，狛枝把自己蜷縮在椰子樹下，雖然幫助不怎麼大，但怎麼也是減少曝曬的面積些。

戴起帽子，或許這樣比較安全吧，畢竟這可是在椰子樹下，說不定等等自己就會被砸出個洞來也不一定，只是具體自己在等什麼呢？

金黃色的細沙在陽光的蒸騰下暈出模糊的霧氣，逐漸清晰後自己卻看到個人影，遠遠地走了過來。

「狛枝…？」

彎下腰，日向問道。

環抱著雙腿，狛枝渙散著眼神看著眼前的人，大概是熱過頭整個人反應慢了一般。

在面前揮著手，日向試著叫喚一次他，只是對方絲毫還沒能反應過來。

「呀啊～日向君…」

本能的應著日向後，繼續渙散著盯著前方。

本來就有別的要事才來的，日向只好先去辦完他，或許幸運的話能拿到些什麼，在這樣的大熱天氣下。

—藍羊。

「！！……日、日向君？」

沁人心脾的鋁罐貼著晃神的他的瞬間，對方彈了開來，才著真正意識到日向的存在似的。

「喏！給你」

「真的要給我嗎？」

「謝謝你，日向君！」

「也沒什麼吧…倒是你，怎麼頂著大太陽窩在著，怎麼了嗎？」

或許是真的實現了，不然就是太陽真的太大，自己產生了海市蜃樓什麼的，只是總不能這麼說。

因為好事真的發生了。

「沒什麼，只是一個人窩在房裡不如出來走走，說來日向也是嗎」

「啊啊……那要一起嗎？」

說來這個椰子真的好大啊，仰著頭日向君感嘆的想著 。

自己雖然還沒法適應忽然的劇變，但是彼此之間現在最需要的就是培育羈絆。

脫掉鞋子，日向試探性的踩踏在細軟的沙灘上，一旁的狛枝雖然陪著但也是躲在陰影處看著。

沙灘上次細沙被太陽烤的灼熱，踏上的瞬間，日向便跳了起來，硬是讓愣在一旁的狛枝笑了出聲。

耶子樹陰影下是他略微蒼白的臉，不經意的笑出聲後，隨後露出訝異的目光，或許是彼此四目相交在一塊，兩人各自的愣了會，之後是日向滑稽的蹦跳下捲起褲腳的跳進海浪之間。

與狛枝度過這樣的午後時光確實很好。

總地來說，他是個親切的好傢伙，十分的溫柔，只是過份的曝曬下讓他有些犯暈身體也疲累的很。

自然自己也不易打擾他。

但是一直在島上閒晃來閒晃去的，日向始終找不到自己停駐的地方。

回過神來自己已經在他的房門之前。

「叮噹～叮噹～」

「…日、日向君？」

狛枝似乎有意閃避視線，躲著門板之後，愣了會兒，又恢復以往的模樣邀請日向進到他的房內。

「抱歉…裡面有點亂…」

基本上他的房間和日向的房間沒什麼差異，只是多了組書櫃跟幾本書還有盆花裝飾著，一旁的矮桌散著一隻隻籤。

「這是做什麼？」

「………嗯…一個小遊戲」

「國王遊戲？」

撲上沙發，狛枝自然的盤起腿坐著自己位子上，一面往內挪去。

「坐吧」

「啊……」

「說來…日向君怎麼又來了？」

「沒事做而已…說來我剛剛拿到這個…」

—情//色//雪//月//花。

（無酒精的日本酒。明明無酒精，但是卻會喝醉）

「這是酒？」

「算是不過上面說沒有酒精含量，喝嗎？」

現在想想狛枝應該拒絕的，畢竟自己等等還有重要的事才是，但是在收到日向的禮物後自己總情不自禁的高興起來。

一不小心自己跟日向兩人竟然就這麼醉了一塌糊塗。

相互依著許是酒精莫名的作用以及一開始

狛枝給人的好感，黏膩的海風撫著彼此，酒氣薰得腦袋混沌，枕著日向的肩頭彼此閒聊著。

大概是酒精侵蝕了兩人的理智，加上依然還未淡去的不安，與人如此親暱的接觸確實安定了些。

無意間指尖摸索著給人安定，緩慢地吸吐著，狛枝身上微溫的感覺果然很好，注視著眼前的男人，他依然淺淺笑著，薄唇透著一抹櫻粉。

日向看過櫻花，這對高中生的他們很是熟悉，但他從沒體會過這感覺。

閉上眼，不知道什麼驅使著，日向與狛枝相觸在一塊。

櫻粉的薄唇上柔嫩得很，透著雪月花美妙的香氣，糅合狛枝此刻溫熱的體溫，扣著那手臂日向加深這美妙的事的力度。

狛枝仰著頭，接納著他。

也許在旁人眼裡只是一下子，但沉醉在彼此的氣息間在兩人的感覺上像是過了一下午似的。

時間很快到了結束。


End file.
